Magical World
by gadisy
Summary: chapter pertama dari kisah seorang anak pure blood yang memulai pelajaran sihirnya secara akademik pertama kali di Hogwarts. Dan ia bercita-cita sebagai pemain qiudditch terbaik. Bagaimana ceritanya? Silahkan baca :D


Ini saatnya, saat yang sangat membingungkan, Aku baru saja berumur 11 tahun seminggu yang lalu. Ayah dan ibu ku adalah seorang penyihir senior yang bekerja di kementrian sihir. Usia ku 11 tahun dan itu berarti tahun pertama untuk masuk sekolah sihir. Ada 4 sekolah sihir yang paling terkemuka di dunia sihir, Hogwarts School, The Dumstrang Institute, Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic dan The Salem Witches' Institute. Aku diharuskan memilih salah satunya untuk memulai pelajaran sihir ku. Walaupun aku pure blood tapi kemampuan sihir ku sangat terbatas.

Hogwarts satu-satunya Sekolah Sihir yang menerima Penyihir Berdarah Muggle dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku tentunya Sedangkan Dumstrang Institute siswanya kebanyakan pria, dan emm itu mungkin agak berat untukku bersekolah di sekolah sepi perempuan sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalo tim quidditch dari sekolah ini adalah yang terbaik. Sekolah ini sangat menjunjung Tinggi darah murni dan sangat tidak suka pada Muggle. Dan yang lebih berat lagi, Dumstrang menerapkan sistem Militer.

Selanjutnya Beauxbatons Academy. Kebanyakan penyihirnya keturunan bangsawan. Budi Pekerti sebagai seorang penyihir adalah yang utama. Tapi bukan mustahil bagi ku untuk masuk sekolah ini. Karna walau aku bukan tergolong kaum bangsawan tapi ayah dan ibu ku adalah sosialita dunia sihir, cukup terpandang, Dan sekolah terakhir yang tidak ada sedikit pun minatku masuk sekolah ini adalah The Salem Witches' Institute. Karna inilah sekolah sihir yang menerapkan peraturan paling keras tentang dunia Muggle. Dan aku tidak suka itu. Tidak ada Toleransi bagi Penyihir yang Berdarah Muggle.

Cita-cita ku dari dulu adalah ingin menjadi pemain quidditch terkenal. Dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalo The Dumstrang Intitute memiliki tim quidditch terbaik seantero dunia sihir. Masih ingat Victor Krum? ya dia adalah salah satu idola ku.

Aku dari awal sudah bersi keras kepada ayah ku bahwa aku ingin masuk Dumstrang saja. Dan ayah ku mengiyakan saja tanpa ba bi bu. Dia memang menyerahkan semua keputusan padaku yang penting aku bisa berperilaku baik dan berprestasi nantinya. Tentu itu akan menjadi sebuah kebanggan nantinya bagi ayah di depan teman-temannya di kementrian sihir,

Baru sekitar 3 hari yang lalu aku pergi mendaftar sebagai murid baru di dumstrang, tapi apa yang terjadi? aku tidak memenuhi syarat. Aku memang kurang mengetahui informasi tentang syarat-syarat murid baru di dumstrang. Dan ternyata murid di sana tidak di perbolehkan memiliki penyakit sedikit pun atau seringan apa pun. Dan tinggi badan para penyihir pun juga di batasi. Dan sialnya aku memiliki cacat di mataku. Mata ku minus 3 dan itu dianggap sebagai penyakit. Siswa Dumstrang tidak ada yang menggunakan kaca mata. Sungguh ketat peraturannya. Dan aku pun kurang dalam hal tinggi badan. Walau hanya kurang beberapa millimeter tapi itu pun di hitung dengan sangat teliti. Sampai-sampai aku berpikir, orang macam apa dan sesempurna apa yang bisa masuk ke sekolah macam ini.

Ayah ku tau bahwa dari dulu aku sangat menginginkan masuk ke Dumstrang. Maka dengan kedudukannya di kementrian sihir yang cukup di pandang. Dia melakukan sedikit loby kepada kepala sekolah Dumstrang Institute.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa meloloskan saja Alfred?" ucap ayahku setengah berbisik pada kepala sekolah yang berperawakan tinggi besar dan berwajah tegas.

"Masalahnya dia tidak memenuhi 2 poin persyaratan, Ben. Itu terlalu sulit. Aku tidak bisa." ucap kepala sekolah itu pada ayah ku,

"Lupakanlah masalah tinggi badan. Toh hanya kurang 2milimeter, itu tidak berpengaruh. Lagi pula bukankah nantinya dia akan semakin tumbuh di masa pertumbuhannya. Ayolah Danny bantu aku." bujuk ayah sekali lagi

"Maaf Ben aku tidak bisa. Anak mu memakai kaca mata dan itu terlalu mencolok perbedaanya dari anak-anak lain nantinya." jelas kepala sekolah. Dan ayah pun mengalah pada loby ini. Argumen kepala sekolah itu cukup kuat.

Akhirnya sekarang di sini lah aku. Duduk di ruang tengah merapatkan langkah ku selanjutnya dalam dunia pendidikan sihir bersama kedua orang tua ku.

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin masuk Dumstrang yah." jelas ku di depan ibu dan ayah ku

"ayah tau, Alfred. Tapi kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat. Kita tidak bisa melakuakan apa-apa lagi."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Aku ingin masuk tim quidditch terbaik." sergah ku

"Bagaimana dengan Hogwarts?" ucap ibu

"iya Hogwarts juga sekolah yang bagus." ucap ayah mendukung

"Bukan kah Hogwarts hanya sekolah umum biasa yah? bahkan muggle pun bisa bersekolah di sana. Lalu apa hebatnya Hogwarts?" ucap ku tak yakin dengan pendapat ibu

"Kamu jangan meremehkan Hogwarts. Sudah banyak penyihir hebat yang lahir dari Hogwarts." jelas ayah

"kalo itu aku tau, yah. Tapi tentang tim quidditch nya. Aku tidak pernah mendengar prestasi dari tim quidditch Hogwarts." sanggah ku lagi yang masih kekeuh mengharapkan masuk tim quidditch Dumstrang.

"Kamu pernah dengar Oliver Wood, Alfred?" tanya ibu. dan aku mengangguk. Aku baru ingat kalau dia adalah salah satu pemain quidditch dari Hogwarts.

"Oliver adalah pemain quidditch professional dan dia lulusan Hogwarts. Bahkan Daily Prophet pernah memasang profilnya dan menyebutkan Oliver sebagai keeper terbaik saat ini." jelas ibu panjang lebar

Hati ku mulai agak goyah mendengar masukkan dari ibu. Dan lagi kalau di pikir-pikir aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Karna sudah di tolak di Dumstrang Institute dan mengubur impian ku masuk tim quidditch terbaik itu, pilihan terakhir ku yang agak mendingan ya Hogwarts School ini.

Akhirnya singkat cerita aku pun mengiyakan usulan ibu untuk masuk sekolah Hogwarts. Untungnya di Hogwarts tidak ada syarat-syarat khusus sebagai murid baru. Jadi jalan ku mulus masuk sekolah ini. Setelah ayah menelpon kolega nya yang bekerja sebagai staf di Hogwarts ayah memberi tahu ku bahwa penyortiran asrama di mulai besok. Itu artinya besok aku harus sudah ada di Hogwarts dan itu berarti juga waktu ku hanya selang satu malam ini untuk berkemas-kemas dan langsung meluncur ke Hogwarts. Keputusan yang sangat mendadak dan tergesa-gesa pikirku,

Langsung saja ibu membantu ku berkemas dan ayah menyiapkan mobil terbangnya untuk mengantar ku menuju Hogwarts. Tepat pukul 9 malam aku berangakat dari rumah dan penyortiran asrama di mulai pukul 9 paginya. Dan berita buruknya adalah ayah ku tidak tahu letak tepat Hogwarts School itu di mana.

Setelah kurang lebih 5 jam perjalanan yang melelahkan bagi ayahku, karna aku hanya tidur di dalam mobil selama perjalan, tibalah kami di suatu Stasiun Kereta Api Klasik. Aku sendiri tidak tau dengan pasti di stasiun manakah itu. Yang aku sadari hanya tulisan peron 9 ¾ dan di peron itu sudah banyak orang berkerumum sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang berseragam jubah hitam dengan bet Hogwarts School di dada kanan mereka.

Lalu salah seorang dari orang berseragam itu menegor ayah ku yang celingukan di jendela mobil.

"Ini rombongan murid baru kloter terakhir menuju Hogwarts School pak. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap orang itu, pria muda berusia sekitar 14 atau 15 tahun mungkin. Ia menyapa dengan begitu ramahnya.

"Oh. Ini anak saya Alfred Evanders. Ingin masuk sekolah Hogwarts." jelas ayah singkat.

"Baik. Silahkan ikuti saya." ucap pria muda itu dan aku pun keluar dari mobil.

"Ayah hanya mengantar sampai sini ya, Fred. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kabari ayah dan ibu begitu kamu mendapat asrama." ucap ayah panjang lebar dan aku hanya membalas dengan mengangguk dan mencuim tangannya.

Aku pun berjalan membuntuti pria muda itu. Dia berjalan begitu cepat dan tergesa-gesa, hampir saja aku kehilangan jejaknya. Ia mengantar ku masuk menuju sebuah gerbong kereta dan sebelum masuk ia di jegat seorang pria muda lain lagi yang berseragam sama. Lalu mereka berdua membicarakan sesuatu dan yang satunya mencatat. Sepertinya suatu pendataan murid baru. Setelah itu langsung saja aku di ajak mencari bilik yang ada tempat duduk yang kosong. Sambil menyeret-nyeret koper ku di lorong yang sempit itu aku terus saja dengan sabar membuntuti pria berseragam itu.

Dan sampailah aku di bilik yang hanya di isi satu orang pria. Pria itu sebaya dengan ku, murid yang baru ingin masuk Hogwarts juga pasti pikirku. Mukanya berwajah oriental dengan tubuh yang tinggi kurus.

"Hai" ucapnya

"Hai aku Alfrerd" ucapku memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Gerald. Senang berkenalan dengan mu." balasnya

Dan itulah percakapan sigkat kami, selanjutnya kami hanya tertidur sepanjang perjalanan. Maklum saat itu masih dini hari. Dan saat matahari tepat terbit kami pun sampai di stasiun tujuan . Dari stasiun itu terlihat gerbang sekolah Hogwarts yang tinggi menjulang di tamani menara-menar nya. Samar-samar terlihat suatu logo besar di atas gerbangnya bertuliskan 'Hogwarts School' dan di bawah tulisan terdapat semacam lencana besar berbentuk segi lima yang di dalam nya terdapat symbol masing-masing asrama, singa, ular, burung dan luwak. Dan hati ku bergetar melihat lambang-lambang keren itu dan berkata dalam hati perjalanan ku di dunia sihir baru saja akan di mulai.


End file.
